The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method of controlling the information processing apparatus.
In recent years, there has been implemented an information processing system in which an information processing apparatus is configured to be connected to a storage device, such as a disk array device, via a network, such as SAN (Storage Area Network), so that they may be communicated. In such an information processing system, the connection between the information processing apparatus and the storage device is performed via a switch, and data to be stored in the storage device is read and written through a communication channel which is selected as required according to a communication algorithm. The above information processing system is disclosed, for example, in a Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-167794.